Sora: A Brief Moment With Her Father
by Aquaria Light
Summary: A 5 year old Sora and her father are trapped inside a closet in a basement while the house is burning down. NO one knows they're there and there is no way out. PG 13 because I'm unsure of what to rate this. It's very sad.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters associated with this fiction nor do I pretend to. I am simply borrowing them for the purpose of this fic. Thankyou and enjoy the story.  
  
Author's Notes: Sora is 5 years old in this fic and it is a time when her father was still alive.  
  
Sora: A brief moment with her father  
  
Fire and ashes were falling from over their heads. People above them were screaming and there was nothing they could do to stop it.   
  
"Is it okay daddy? Can we come out of hiding now?" a little girl asked her father.   
  
"NO baby. Not yet. We're playing hide and seek, baby, and it wouldn't be any fun if we gave away our hiding place now would it?"  
  
They were in a closet in the basement and the truth is they were stuck. There was no way out of there but through the locked metal door of the closet. The fire was burning harder now and smoke was coming in from the crack at the bottom of the door.   
  
"Daddy there's smoke! I think there's a fire outside!" The little girl shrieked at her discovery.   
  
"No baby, it's okay, as long as we stay down everything will be alright. I promise." He said taking off his shoes and socks and putting them through the crack to stop the smoke from entering the room.   
  
The closet was getting a lot hotter now, so hot they couldn't touch the door. The room resembled an internal oven.   
  
"Daddy, I don't like this game anymore. I want to get out." The girl reached for the door.   
  
"Sora! Do not touch that door! You'll burn your hand off!"   
  
"But I'm scared daddy. I was to get out of here. Were going to die aren't we daddy?" The little girl started to cry.  
  
The man grabbed his daughter and made her look into his eyes. "Sora! Look at me! I'm your father, and I love you. Do you think I'm going to let you die? If you do then that shows you don't really love me. You do love me, don't you?"   
  
"Of course I love you daddy."   
  
"Then sit in my lap and well sing a song together."   
  
The man started singing.  
  
If theres ever a day  
  
When the sun wont shine  
  
Just call out my name and  
  
Ill be there soon  
  
If your ever alone  
  
Don't you sit and cry  
  
Im always with you   
  
Till the day I die  
  
The girl joined along.  
  
Well be here today  
  
Just like forever more  
  
Sharing love for each other  
  
It will never bother  
  
We will sit and sing   
  
And be merry   
  
For were an incredible team of   
  
Father and daughter.  
  
  
  
I love you now, like I did last spring  
  
For we have this incredible thing  
  
That we know each other  
  
For everyday and more  
  
Our love will grow stronger  
  
It will soar!  
  
If theres ever a day  
  
When the sun wont shine  
  
Just call out my name and  
  
Ill be there soon  
  
If your ever alone  
  
Don't you sit and cry  
  
Im always with you   
  
Till the day I die  
  
Keeping his daughter singing, the man tried to ignore the cries and pleas for help from above. He knew people were dying just like he was almost sure they would die as well. He prayed that if worst came to worst that at least his daughter would get a chance to see the light of day again. He feared for their lives but was strong for her.   
  
The room filled up even worse with smoke. So the man directed his daughter to breath into his shirt and that he would sing her to sleep. Coughing and wheezing he sang her there song as his daughter fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Hours passed by and pretty soon the cries of the people dying wore down to nothing. The fire department had come and brought the fire down. Still the man and the girl stayed in the closet no longer singing or trying to be merry. Finally, a day later the closet door was opened and the little girl was picked up by the firemen. She quickly got to her feet and ran back to her daddy, shaking him to wake him up.   
  
"Daddy! They found us! The games over they found us!" She hook him harder. "Wake up daddy! They found us! They found us daddy, they found us! We're okay, We made it."  
  
When the girl saw her father wouldn't get up. She went over to the firemen and told them to leave him alone.  
  
"That's my daddy! He's sleeping. Don't wake him up or he'll get very cranky okay?"  
  
The little girl went outside and got some air. It wasn't until an hour later that she realized her father was dead. The firemen had known this from before but they just didn't have the heart to tell her.  
  
Alone outside, on that dark cloudy day, the 5-year-old Sora Takenouchi sat down on a bench and cried. "Daddy, come back!" She remembered their special song.  
  
If there's ever a day  
  
When the sun won't shine  
  
Just call out my name and  
  
Ill be there soon  
  
If your ever alone  
  
Don't you sit and cry  
  
I'm always with you   
  
Till the day I die  
  
She had no idea that day would be today.   
  
"Daddy!" She cried out. No one came. She was all alone.  
  
Author's Note: I was thinking of making another chapter to this just to answer some unexplained matters. That all depends on you. Read and review please and let me know of what's confusing or what's wrong with this. Thank you. 


End file.
